


Pills

by aroacewritingplace



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gay, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Pills, alright i suck at tags, jacksepticeye - Freeform, kissing idk what to add, send help, sorry I'm figuring out how to work this site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6994654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroacewritingplace/pseuds/aroacewritingplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't forget to take your pills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pills

Sean blinked slowly as he walked towards the kitchen. He rubbed his palm against his forehead as he stumbled towards the counter, pouring himself a cup of coffee. Groaning, he sipped the scalding liquid, the smooth taste slipping easily down his throat, and working to awaken him. He opened his eyes a little bit more, glancing at the countertop. His gaze fell on the small orange bottle sitting next to an empty glass.  
Sean frowned, picking up the small bottle. He turned the mouth on his palm, listening for the familiar sound of pills rattling to his hand.  
It didn’t come. Sean, now wide awake, stared in horror at the orange bottle.  
“Mark!” he said loudly, the empty bottle slipping from his grasp and clattering on the counter. “Mark, where are you?” He ran into their computer room, where Mark sat in front of the computer, presumably setting up for a video. He had his headphones over his ears and, evidently, couldn’t hear his boyfriend.  
“Mark!” Sean’s breathing was growing quicker by the second. Panic welled up inside him. He shook his boyfriend’s shoulder.  
Mark turned, the headphones falling off his ears. “Hey!” he said brightly. Mark studied Sean’s face for a moment, the smile on his face melding to one of concern. “Hey, are you alright?”  
“No,” Sean shook his head. “It’s… it’s my pills.”  
“What about them?” Mark said seriously, forehead creasing.  
“They’re… gone.”  
Mark bit his lip. “Gone? Like, missing, or-”  
“I’m out.” Sean finished.  
“All of them?” Mark stood up from his chair, and began to pace back and forth, hands on his head. “How long has it been… they’re supposed to last for fourteen hours… and if… “  
“I last took them at ten last night.” Sean whispered. “It’s nine thirty.”  
A horrified look came across Mark’s face. “But… it’s an hour drive to get there!” He pulled on his shoes, and grabbed a jacket. He was halfway out the door before he turned and looked back at Sean.  
“I wish you could come with me, but…”  
Sean shook his head. “No, I understand,” he smirked. “We can’t have Anti released in public. We can’t take the chance.”  
“Right.” Mark nodded in confirmation. “I’ll be back as soon as I can, okay?” He paused a moment longer before rushing back to Sean, who stood in the middle of the room. Cupping his face in his hands, Mark pressed a kiss to Sean’s lips. “I love you,” he mumbled.  
“I love you too,” Sean replied, crushing his boyfriend in a hug.  
Mark stepped back, caressing Sean’s cheek for a moment. “I’ll be back soon,” he promised, running out the door.  
Sean stared at the receding figure. “Please hurry, Mark.” He whispered, the last traces of Mark’s hurried kiss fading on his lips. “Please…”  
Sean was, to put is simply, terrified. Things had been working out fine for months. Now, with this one slip-up, Sean realized with a sudden growing terror that he could be gone forever, if Anti had grown as strong as Sean feared. Dark, he knew, could be reasoned with. Anti, on the other hand… well, Sean had only heard stories from Mark about what he was like when anti took control for those few, brief, unprecedented seconds where Anti took control.  
And none of it was good.  
\--------  
\----  
\--  
“Sean!” Mark yelled, opening the door, the plastic bag of medicine swinging in his hands.  
“Sean?” Mark repeated, staring wide eyed at the broken lamp and the overturned chair, the glass scattered along half the room. He walked gingerly to their bedroom, and knocked on the closed door.  
Please, let him still be okay. Mark prayed. “Sean, I’m coming in, okay?” Taking a deep breath, he opened the bedroom.  
“Mark!” Sean gasped from where he sat, crouched in the corner of the room.  
Mark rushed to him, throwing his arms around Sean. “I’m so sorry!” He whispered, pulling the bottle out of the bag in his hand. “I know I’m late, c’mon, take the pills, please,” he pleaded. Mark began to open the bottle, but his fingers shook, and the bottle fell to the ground. He swore and picked up the bottle.  
“I will not take the pills.” Sean growled slowly, but it was not the familiar Irish accent Mark knew and loved. Mark gulped. The voice was deeper than Sean’s, and it echoed slightly as it spoke.  
“Anti-” Mark whispered. “No.”  
But it couldn’t be Anti. The eyes were still Sean’s, the pupils of his bright blue eyes dialated to a near pinprick.  
“Mark-” Sean’s voice broke through, and he collapsed into Mark’s arms.  
“Mark, you need to leave,” Sean said. “I can hear him, and- you need to leave, please.”  
“No.” Mark said firmly, finally unscrewing the cap. “You just need to take the pills, please-”  
Sean shuddered, his shoulders jerking back as though pushed. His hand shot out, snatching the pills from Mark’s grasp. Sean emptied out the entire bottle, and threw them across the room. Pills hit the far wall and rained onto the carpet.  
“I will not take the pills,” Anti said again, his eyes rolling back in his head until the white showed. As soon as they disappeared, they were back, and Sean’s ocean blue eyes were wet with tears.  
“I love you, Mark,” he breathed before crashing his lips onto Mark, throwing his arms around his love. Mark kissed back, tasting the salt of his tears on his lips. “I love you,” Sean repeated breathlessly, before jerking away from Mark. His blue eyes rolled back until Mark saw whites, and then all he could see was the black, soulless depths of Anti’s eyes.  
“No, please…” Sean whispered hoarsely. He rolled his neck back, extending his arms.  
“Ah…” exhaled Anti. “It is so nice to be back.” He gazed at Mark, a playful smirk spreading across his face. “Did you miss me, Markimoo?”  
Mark stared at the lips that he had just kissed, this lips that were no longer Sean’s, but belonged to another being entirely. “Don’t call me that,” he said, flinching slightly. He rose to his feet, and Anti rose with him.  
“Why not, Markimoo?” Anti said snidely.  
Mark ignored him. “Give. Sean. Back.”  
Anti just smiled. “But, Mark,” he said softly. “It has been so long. I have almost forgotten what it is like to be in control. You would not want me to leave so soon, would you?”  
“Yes.” Mark said, his hands tightening to fists.  
Anti looked down, noticing Mark’s clenched hands. “Oh, no, we cannot have that.” He pushed Mark against the wall, pressing Mark’s hands to his sides. He clicked his tongue in disapproval as Mark struggled against Anti’s grip.  
“Let me go,” Mark said, gritting his teeth.  
Anti ignored him, and instead leaned into Mark. “I have a plan this time, Mark,” he said, licking his lips.  
“Glad to hear it,” Mark said, unable to suppress the sarcastic rebuttal.  
“Are you?” Anti said, tilting his head slightly.  
Anti slammed his lips on Mark’s, pushing him further against the wall. Mark writhed and twisted his head against the push of Anti’s lips, but it was to no avail. Anti only kissed harder, deeper.  
Finally, Mark wrenched his head away, breathing heavily.  
Anti frowned. “I do not understand how Sean would want to be with you if you kiss like that.”  
Mark recoiled, his face burning a scarlet red. “Maybe because I actually like Sean,” he hissed.  
Anti grabbed Mark’s jaw in his hands, forcing Mark to look at him. “And you do not like me? Oh, I am hurt,” he sneered. “Besides, Dark is a much better kisser.”  
“A-and how would you know?” Mark said, unable to keep the stutter out of his voice. He lifted his chin, as much as he was able to with Anti’s tight grip.  
Anti just shot him a knowing smile, and released the grip he had on Mark’s jaw.  
Mark pushed past Anti, and walked to the center of the room. “So now what are you gonna do?” A rage ignited inside him as he stared at the thing that was in Sean’s body. “You’ve got the only thing I love. What’re you gonna do, kill me?” He spread his arm wide, as if beckoning death. “Go on, do it!” When Anti didn’t respond, Mark took a step forward, going red in the face. “Do it!” He roared. “Well?”  
Anti moved quickly, faster than Mark had ever seen anyone move to behind him, pinning his arms behind his back.  
“Did you really think I’d kill you?” Anti asked, his breath hot against Mark’s ear. He laughed without humor. “Why would I do that, when you still play host Dark, pretending that you’re the one in control?”  
A breath flew from Mark’s lungs, one he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “You can’t get to Dark,” he said confidently. “Not as long as I take the pills-”  
“Oh, the pills!” crowed Anti. “How long do they last, fourteen hours?” His grip on Mark’s wrist tightened, and he laughed, mockingly. “You think I am unable to keep you here for fourteen short hours.”  
Mark shuddered, but managed to keep his head up. “I’ll escape,” he bluffed, the sinking feeling in his stomach telling him otherwise.  
“Will you now?” said Anti.” Well, that will be interesting to see.  
\--------  
\----  
\--  
Mark had, at last, accepted defeat.  
He knew, at this point, there was no hope for a happy ending. If there was such a thing, then how could Mark be tied up to the bedpost, waiting silently as his last fourteen hours ticked away?  
The evening sunset glared at him through the window, bathing the room in a warm, hopeful glow that simply felt mocking to Mark.  
The sun seemed to stare directly at him, the orange rays shining in his brown eyes. He turned away, using a curtain of unkempt hair as his shield.  
Mark dully wondered how long it would be until Dark showed up. He wished that he could just get it over with, and Mark could just disappear forever.  
Tears streamed from Mark’s eyes. As much as it hurt to admit it, Mark didn’t want to die. But, he knew that in minutes, perhaps moments, Mark would disappear forever, doomed to spend the rest of his time trapped with no way out.  
Tears dripped onto the bedsheets. Mark still blamed himself, for not being quick enough, for not being aware. If he had come back sooner, perhaps…  
But Mark couldn’t dwell on that. A tugging feeling in his gut sent a fresh wave of fear washing over him.  
Anti stood up, noticing Mark’s change of expression. “It is time,” he hissed.  
Mark sobbed, Instinctively, he rejected Dark’s presence, calling for Sean, or anyone who might hear him, help him.  
But nobody came.  
Anti stared at Mark, watching as his body shuddered, his eyes rolling back in his head to white, to black.  
Mark gave one more pitiful cry, and he was gone.  
\--------  
\----  
\--  
Dark blinked his soulless black eyes, and stared at Anti, smiling slightly.  
Without a word, Anti walked over to Dark, untying his bonds. Dark stretched and stood up, facing Anti.  
“Dark,” said Anti, formally.  
“Anti,” Dark replied. They stared at each other for a moment, a hungry look gathering in Anti’s eyes.  
“Dark, I-”  
Dark pushed him up against the wall, trapping Anti and effectively shutting him up. Dark smirked, and leaned in to passionately kiss Anti. Their lips moved in sync as Anti raised his hands to Dark’s hair, tangling his fists in Dark’s mop of bright blue hair. Dark let out a small noise, and opened his mouth slightly. Their hips pushed against each other’s as Anti bit Dark’s lip.  
“Dark,” breathed Anti, not quite as formally as before.  
“Anti,” Dark whispered hoarsely, his cheeks flushed.  
Their lips collided again, and the world was lost to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed the story!
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated! Love you all! <3
> 
> Tumblr: invisible-blurryface-ok


End file.
